Latias's thoughts
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: A fanfic I wrote in response to a challenge someone wrote about writing an original Ash+whoever fic. You have to have seen the Pokemon Heroes movie for this to make any sense. Takes place after Ash has become a Pokemon Master, and is one-sided, with only


Thoughts of Latias  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. This fanfic is in response to a challenge that someone posted about writing an original-couple Ash romance fic. I can't remember the name of the person so I can't credit him/her. Sorry. Anyway, to read this fanfic you'll need to know two things. First, this takes place after the recently released Pokemon Heroes movie (you know, the movie involving Latios and Latias). Second, this fic takes place _way_ after Advanced Generation. Ash is grown up in this fanfic now, and has become a Pokemon Master. Boring, you say? Lots of other fanfics like that, you say? Well this doesn't center around Ash at all. It centers around Latias, who as you movie-goers may recall had taken a liking to Ash (even kissing him on the cheek in human form at the very end!) in the Pokemon Heroes movie. Just so you readers won't be calling me a pervert for writing a Pokemon+human romance fic, I'm making this one-sided, so only Latias is in love, not Ash. Now, on with the fanfiction.  
  
***  
  
I am Latias.  
  
You may have heard the story about how I helped a brave group of heroes to save my home city of Altomare from destruction.  
  
But afterward...things were never the same again.  
  
You see, my brother, Latios, is gone now. His soul is trapped inside the Soul Dew which helps to protect Altomare.  
Now, I live with Bianca and Lorenzo, who have been friends with me for a very long time. So long, in fact, that when I take a human form, although technically I can take any human form I wish, I always change into Bianca.  
  
It was in this form that I met..._him_.  
  
You may know who I'm talking about. Ash Ketchum, a.k.a. the Chosen One of the Lugia legend, a.k.a. son of Delia Ketchum, a.k.a. winner of the Orange League...a.k.a. a _total cutie_!  
  
You heard me right. I, Latias, am in love with a human.  
  
At least I was when he last arrived. He was only 10 when I met him, but mentally, although I liked to take the form of someone as teenage as Bianca, I was little more than a child myself.  
  
Ash Ketchum saved me from a pair of mean thieves named Annie and Oakley and their Pokemon: an Espeon and an Ariados, respectively.  
  
That was when I first began to fall in love with him.  
  
Then, it was confirmed after we spent some time playing together.  
  
I tell you, with him on my back, just flying around and playing in the water had never been so much fun.  
  
Before Ash, I had never experienced what love was. Now I knew what it was...and boy, did I have it _bad_.  
  
Bianca didn't understand the extent. She thought I had merely taken a liking to Ash, rather than actually having a crush on him.  
  
Oooh, just thinking of him makes me blush!  
  
It isn't just his looks. All throughout our adventure, I could see his wonderful personality. He had ambition, but he also had a caring and adventurous spirit...an interesting combination.  
  
He obviously loved to be around Pokemon, too.  
  
Too bad that's all he saw me as...just another Pokemon.  
  
Now, _many_ years have passed. I have heard many tales of how Ash has done this good deed or that good deed.  
  
Ash has grown up over the years, even participating in a new league called the Hoenn League.  
  
Then, unexpectedly, I hear that he has become a Pokemon Master.  
  
I cheer inside, and wish that Latios, my late brother, could hear this too. I could think of no one who deserved it better.  
  
Also unexpectedly, one of the first things Ash decides to do now that he is a Pokemon Master is visit each and every single one of his old friends.  
  
I am patient. I hear that Ash has met many friends along his journey.  
  
It is a while before he comes to visit me, but the wait is worth it.  
  
Ash has _grown_! No longer a cutie, he's a total _hunk_! But he isn't the manly stereotype. He is caring and sensitive towards me, asking me how I feel and expressing joy with no regret for expressing emotion.  
  
I decide to have a little fun with Ash.  
  
I change back to my Pokemon form and carry him around again. He's a little heavier than last time, but that's to be expected.  
  
I drop him into the water. This surprises him, but he grins and chases after me, as if he was a kid again.  
  
When he manages to tackle me, I blush a little at how strong his hands feel. Thankfully, he just gets back up and doesn't notice.  
  
Alas, it is soon time for him to go. There are many more friends to visit.  
  
As he leaves, I make one futile wish: that Ash would be able to notice how much I love him without me having to force it on him, and that he would return my feelings. Alas, I am a Pokemon, so this is not to be...  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


End file.
